riddlestoryofdevilfandomcom-20200214-history
Volume 03
ISBN 978-4-04-102459-1 ISBN 978-986-366-516-8 ISBN 978-1-626922-54-9 ISBN 9783-7704-8725-7 ISBN 978-8416805280 |previous=Volume 02 |next=Volume 04 }}Akuma no Riddle: Riddle Story of Devil Vol. 3 (悪魔のリドル　（３）) is the third volume in the Riddle Story of Devil manga series written by Sunao Minakata and illustrated by Yun Kouga. It was first published by KADOKAWA on December 10th, 2014'KADOKAWA:' 悪魔のリドル　（３） (Japanese). The Traditional Chinese translation was licensed by Kadokawa Taiwan Corporation on May 20th, 2015'kadokawa.com.tw:' 惡魔謎題 (3) (Traditional Chinese). The English translation was licensed by Seven Seas Entertainment on April 5th, 2016'Seven Seas Entertainment:' Book: Akuma no Riddle: Riddle Story of Devil Vol. 3. The German translation was licensed by Egmont Manga on November 5th, 2015'Egmont Manga:' Akuma no Riddle 03 (German). The Spanish translation was licensed by Editorial Ivréa on July 12th, 2016'amazon.es:' Akuma no Riddle: 3 (Spanish). Official Synopsis :"Happy-go-lucky Haru Ichinose is an upbeat, all-smiles kind of girl. At a prestigious all-girls boarding school, Haru is one of the most popular girls on campus. The attention paid to her, however, is about to turn deadly. Enter Tokaku Azuma, a cold-blooded female assassin, who moves from one mission to the next with deadly precision. The heartless Tokaku has set her sights on Haru as her next target. What should have been a routine hit turns into a far more complicated affair as Tokaku is unable to pull the trigger on Haru. As Tokaku copes with her strange, budding feelings, will she decide to save Haru’s life or end it?" —SevenSeasEntertainment.com Chapters * [[Chapter 18|''Chapter 18: Trumpets of Benediction'']] * [[Chapter 19|''Chapter 19: Precious Thing'']] * [[Chapter 20|''Chapter 20: Caged Bird'']] * [[Chapter 21|''Chapter 21: Baby Pink I Had Always Wanted'']] * [[Chapter 22|''Chapter 22: Hunter or Hunted'']] * [[Chapter 23|''Chapter 23: Unforgivable'']] * [[Chapter 24|''Chapter 24: Don't Worry'']] * [[Chapter 25|''Chapter 25: Justice or Love'']] * [[Chapter 26|''Chapter 26: Water Game'']] Cover and Insert Illustrations Akuma no Riddle - Volume 3 (Front Cover) (Japanese).jpg|Front Cover Akuma no Riddle - Volume 3 Insert Illustrations (1).png|Insert Illustration Akuma no Riddle - Volume 3 Insert Illustrations (2).png|Insert Illustration Akuma no Riddle - Volume 3 Insert Illustrations (3).png|Insert Illustration Akuma no Riddle - Volume 3 Insert Illustrations (4).png|Insert Illustration Akuma no Riddle - Volume 3 Insert Illustrations (5).png|Insert Illustration Akuma no Riddle - Volume 3 Insert Illustrations (6).png|Insert Illustration Akuma no Riddle - Volume 3 Insert Illustrations (7).png|Insert Illustration Akuma no Riddle - Volume 3 Insert Illustrations (8).png|Insert Illustration Author's Notes Akuma no Riddle - Volume 3 Author's Notes (English) (1).png Akuma no Riddle - Volume 3 Author's Notes (English) (2).png International Cover Versions Akuma no Riddle - Volume 3 (Front Cover) (Taiwan).jpg|Taiwan Front Akuma no Riddle - Volume 3 (Front Cover) (English).png|English Front Akuma no Riddle - Volume 3 (Back Cover) (English).png|English Back Akuma no Riddle - Volume 3 (Front Cover) (German).jpg|German Front Akuma no Riddle - Volume 3 (Front Cover) (Spanish).jpg|Spanish Front Akuma no Riddle - Volume 3 (Back Cover) (Spanish).jpg|Spanish Back External Links * KADOKAWA: Official Japanese Page (Japanese) * kadokawa.com.tw: Official Taiwan Page (Traditional Chinese) * Seven Seas Entertainment: Official English Page * Egmont Manga: Official German Page (German) * Editorial Ivréa: Official Spanish Page (Spanish) References Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volumes